


Stayin' Alive

by SassyBlueberryMcClain (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KLANCE WEEK BUT I DONT GO BY PROMPTS, M/M, Season 5 Trailer, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SassyBlueberryMcClain
Summary: Based on WHat happened in the season 5 TrailerOofWhatdoya know!Oof





	Stayin' Alive

 

 

 

"WE'RE GOING IN" Keith heard Lance screamed. Keith pushed the controls on his ship forward. 

"Hang ON!" Keith went into the fray, dodging and swerving around ships, shooting into them.  He looked at where the lions were. Shiro, Pidge, Allura and Hunk were all blowing up battle cruisers or small ships. Lance was expertly dodging around them, clearing a path for the supply ships to escape. Lance had become an excellent pilot, ever since he got Red. Keith lingered on the thought for a moment before turning his attention to the battle cruiser. It aimed and fired it's tractor beam at the Red lion. 

"NO!" 

Keith pushed the ship forwards and went straight into the area of effect of the tractor beam and started shooting, giving Lance enough time to escape it's area of effect. A chunk of metal flew and dented to ship's wing badly, the dented metal ramming into Keith's face. The last thing Keith saw before he blacked out was a blinding purple light.


End file.
